Finale
by Dhampir72
Summary: [AU] This was the finale of a wonderful show. It was bittersweet. LaviAllen.


**Author's Note**: Taking a break from Bookman because I wanted to write a one shot. Don't kill me; writer's block sometimes hurts the author too.

Originally this was written for anonymous on LJ for the DGM Kink Meme. My prompt was something like this: _AU High School; Allen/Lavi theatre techies. Last day of senior year (to make it legal). First time clumsy foreplay preferred; pr0n if you feel up to it. Bonus points if one of them wears glasses_.

I never posted because I felt that there was more plot than porn, so, there you go. Written in the style in which I try to mimic Faulkner and fail, though admirably, I must say. Enjoy!

**pqpq**

"What are you doing in here?"

Allen looked up from his seat on the edge of the stage. Lavi stood framed against the florescent light of the hallway pooling in from the doorway behind him. He closed the door behind him as he walked inside, his footsteps echoing in the empty auditorium. Allen could hear the steady swish of his graduation robe as he walked.

"You're going to miss the party at Tyki's if you don't hurry," Lavi said, taking a seat next to him.

The two of them let their legs dangle over the edge of the stage. Allen played with the tassel on his hat, looking at the rows of empty seats.

"I'm just…saying goodbye," Allen replied quietly.

Lavi made an understanding noise in the back of his throat. He leaned back and looked up, the dim backstage lights reflecting off the lenses of his thin glasses.

"A lot of great times…happened here…" Lavi agreed.

"Like when we did _Anything Goes_," Allen said, smiling.

"Ugh! The most horrible show ever! It was awful when Miranda tore down half the set opening night…" Lavi joined in with a laugh.

"And when we did _The Sound of Music_," Allen prompted.

"At least that one was fun," mused Lavi, leaning forward to take his cap in his hands.

"The hills are alive!" Allen sang.

"With the sound of PANTS!" they chorused together.

"Ooh, and remember when we did _The Nerd_?" Lavi asked.

"Yes! And our sound system blew up so they were doing the answering machine stuff by mic in the atrium!" Allen said.

"It was awful!" said Lavi.

"I know!" Allen agreed.

They laughed together, looking at the rows of empty seats.

"But it was a great time…" Allen said.

"It was," Lavi acquiesced.

They sighed, shifting uncomfortably in their graduation robes.

"Is your dad waiting for you?" Lavi asked suddenly.

"No, he went ahead to set up my party. Ugh," Allen grumbled, not looking forward to all the attention; there was a reason he was a drama techie and not an actor, as he did not like the spotlight one bit. "Why?"

"Nothing…" Lavi replied, looking at Allen with something the white-haired boy could not name. "I just…we're not going to see each other after this, you know…not as often anyways…"

Allen focused his gaze toward the sound booth that had served the two of them as a sort of refuge and second home over the years. Many a lunch time and study hall was spent in that little room, watching pirated DVD's on Lavi's laptop or copying each other's bio homework. Those days were sadly come and gone now that they had graduated. This was their last time in this auditorium together as the two people they had become over the course of their high school years.

"I know…" Allen said softly after a moment.

"It just seems…so sudden…like, where did it all go, you know?" Lavi asked, more to himself than anyone else.

"I'm going to miss it…the prep, the thrill, the afterglow of it all when the show's over…" Allen said, trailing off.

He could almost hear the echoes of past shows and applause.

"The crew," Lavi said, giving Allen a smile.

Allen had never realized just how nice Lavi's eyes were behind those wire-rimmed glasses.

"We were like family, weren't we?" Allen asked, his voice still quiet.

"We still are," Lavi said.

"Until we walk out that door," Allen replied honestly.

"Then let's not leave," Lavi suggested. "Not yet."

Enjoy the moment of stillness while it lasted. They both shrugged out of their robes, walking up and down the length of the stage a few times. Then behind it, touching the heavy curtains as they let their eyes travel upward to the catwalk and stage lights. It was all done in silence as the two of them preserved memories that they were too afraid to let go of; too afraid to have taken from them so soon.

"Oh, man," Lavi said, as they wandered backstage.

There was a huge bed stashed back there among costumes and empty pop cans.

"No one cleaned back here," Allen grumbled at the mess, hating that people would abuse the stage in such a way.

"And they didn't return the bed after _The Movie Game_ to the theatre department at the university," Rabi added, annoyed.

"It's not our job to worry about it…anymore," Allen said.

"I know…it's just…"

He sat down on the edge of the bed. Only a slant of light from the dim overhead lights and the red glow of the exit sign stage right offered illumination in the darkness. Allen wished it would have been enough to see Lavi's face. Just one more time. One more time before they walked out that door and became two very different people.

"Lavi…" Allen said softly, sitting down next to him.

Allen didn't know what he wanted to say. He didn't even know what he wanted, really.

"Allen…" Lavi sighed.

He heard the swish of Lavi's hair as it brushed against his shoulder and felt a warm hand on top of his. And somewhere after that amongst the dust and the dim red light and the memories of clapping and sweet laughter tinged with the smell of flat Pepsi, Lavi's lips met his and they were kissing.

It was clumsy at first, signifying the years that had passed by them without experience, but it soon became hard; passionate. Like the both of them were clinging for something, anything to keep them here in this place. The future was so uncertain that the prospect of walking out that door and leaving this place they called "home" behind was so frightening. They needed this, though Allen wasn't quite sure what it was.

Lavi's tongue was in his mouth, gentle although pressing, his hand finding its way into Allen's hair. Allen wrapped his arms around Lavi's neck, keeping their lips together. With his other hand, Lavi pulled Allen so close to him that it was crushing, although in a comforting, needy sort of way.

The bed was soft and caught Allen as he was pushed back against the mattress. Lavi's warmth was on top of him and Allen could feel his hands caressing his body. And it felt so good; so right. As if this was the one thing they had been missing all of those years. This was the finale of a wonderful show. It was bittersweet.

"Allen…" Lavi whispered against his lips when they parted.

Allen looked up at him and touched his face gently. If they stopped now, reality would come crashing back all too fast. He wanted this. It was goodbye, after all.

"Lavi…" Allen murmured. "Please…"

He removed Lavi's glasses, wishing it was just a little bit brighter so he could see exactly what shade of green they were and commit it to memory. Allen didn't want to forget, because he knew that if he did, a huge piece of him would be empty.

Lavi kissed him again, slower; sweeter. Maybe he was savoring this moment too. His lips made their way to Allen's jaw, kissing their way down his throat. Allen could feel his hands undoing the buttons of his dress shirt, untying the tie around his neck so he could continue his path to Allen's shoulder.

Throwing his head back, Allen emitted a soft gasp as Lavi nibbled on his collarbone. And it seemed like Lavi's hands everywhere on him, touching his chest and stomach and hips and thighs. Allen made a strangled noise in the back of his throat at the sensation of such overwhelming pleasure rooted him to this place and moment.

Allen slid his hands beneath Lavi's shirt and touched him, marveling at the way his warm skin trembled beneath his fingers. Lavi continued down Allen's body, teasing his hardened nipples with his fingernails before using his tongue on those pink nubs. Arching his back to the touch, Allen moaned softly.

He didn't realize how turned on he was until Lavi was kissing his abdomen, teasing Allen's navel by dipping his tongue inside of the small indent. All the heat had pooled there and Allen could feel it building inside of him the closer Lavi got to his cock.

When Lavi's hands pulled Allen out of his pants, he discarded the clothing before resuming his trek downwards. Allen, flushed and panting, brought his hands to the top of Lavi's head, urging him further.

"Please…Lavi!"

His moan echoed in the empty auditorium as Lavi took him into his mouth. Allen's upper half writhed in the pleasure, his toes curling every time Lavi's tongue teased the head and shaft of his penis. A few minutes of this was just too much.

"I-I'm cumming..!" Allen managed to get out before he came.

Lavi gagged slightly, but managed to swallow whatever Allen gave him. Still shivering slightly from his orgasm, Allen panted, his head spinning in a wonderful heat. It felt so good; like he was almost complete. It was something that the stage and the lights and the memories couldn't fill. It was Lavi; his loving, caring touch filled that void.

"Lavi…" Allen breathed after a few moments, coming down from his high.

"Allen," Lavi groaned in his ear, kissing his cheek. "I…I need you."

Allen could feel Lavi, hard and still aching against his bare thigh. Sitting up, Allen pushed Lavi back down on the bed, taking his turn to kiss Lavi teasingly. He feathered quick, soft caresses with his lips on Lavi's neck and chest, taking the sweet scent of Lavi's skin. Allen's hands touched Lavi's stomach; Lavi responded with a tremble and a soft moan. Then Allen unzipped Lavi's pants and pulled his throbbing cock from its confines.

Stroking and squeezing it, Allen lapped up the precome that had dewed at the tip of Lavi's penis before taking him completely in his mouth. Bobbing up and down Lavi's length, Allen found himself getting turned on again. And it was then that he knew what would fill that empty space within himself. Literally.

Removing Lavi from his mouth, he heard the redhead emit a small whimper of disappointment. Allen stretching himself along the length of Lavi's body, the both of them trembling as their erections touched.

"Lavi," Allen murmured against his throat. "I want you…I want you inside of me."

He reached between them and grasped Lavi's slick cock; Allen felt him stiffen beneath him at his touch. Sitting up, Lavi wrapped his arms around Allen and kissed him as he reversed their positions. Lavi spread Allen's legs; the younger boy was able to feel the tip of his weeping penis brushing up against his entrance and Allen thrust his hips towards it in need.

The both of them cried out when Lavi entered him, their shouts echoing courtesy of the architecture intended to amplify actors' voices. Allen found that it didn't hurt as much as he would have thought, experiencing only a dull sort of pain in his hips and lower back. The pleasure soon overcame the pain and replaced it with a desperate, burning need for completion.

Lavi filled that empty space and Allen felt whole, as if all the pieces of a puzzle had finally come together to create one large picture. He loved Lavi, this place, everything about what they were doing. The feel of their skin so hot as they brushed against each other; the feel of Lavi filling him, thrusting inside of him; the feel of that ache that attributed to an impending orgasm although it symbolized that tortured emotion Allen had carried in his chest at the thought of leaving such large pieces of his life behind.

Allen was getting close, as was Lavi. They were both panting and moaning, their flushed faces aglow with emotions they had kept hidden for so many years. The sound of the bed hitting against the wall with each thrust echoed dully against the wall with steady thumps, almost in tune with Allen's racing heart.

Lavi's thrusts were getting quicker and the burn in Allen's stomach had reached an almost unbearable intensity. With one last, deep thrust and a cry, Lavi stiffened and came inside of him. Allen felt his hot seed pelt against that spot and he followed cumming with a loud shout on both of their stomachs and chests.

And then it was over, the both of them breathing heavily and sweating, though contently exhausted. As they lay there, Allen in Lavi's arms, the theatre seemed to hum around them with steady energy. Lavi feathered kisses on Allen's face and neck which Allen was only too happy to return. He didn't want to come back to reality, not yet.

The finale was over and the lights were going down, the curtain closing for the last time. They walked the stage together after that, hand in hand, until they could stay there no longer. Standing in front of the door, they hesitated. Allen took one last look at the empty auditorium. A tear fell down his cheek against his will.

A calloused thumb brushed it gently away and Lavi's warm, sweet lips were pressed against his. One last time before they walked out that door to the rest of their lives.

When they parted, Allen gave Lavi a small smile and took his hand. Lavi returned the gesture and together the both of them opened that door, leaving that darkened auditorium behind.

**pqpq**

To my auditorium, which I'm having to leave behind all too soon, it seems.

A promised sequel if anyone wants it.

**Dhampir72**


End file.
